


One Nightbreak

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, They tango, my friends are enablers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “So, Ann and Makoto need a distraction, but Yusuke and Haru are in the middle of something.” Faint noises of a clicking keyboard. “You and Ryuji are gonna have to play “Distract the crowd of rich people” okay?”





	One Nightbreak

**Author's Note:**

> MY FRIENDS ARE ENABLERS  
> THIS IS THEIR FAULT

“Akira, there’s a problem.”

Akira paused in his sip of wine and focused his attention on his ear piece. “What’s wrong?”

“So, Ann and Makoto need a distraction, but Yusuke and Haru are in the middle of something.” Faint noises of a clicking keyboard. “You and Ryuji are gonna have to play “Distract the crowd of rich people” okay?”

Akira sighed and took of his glasses. “Alright, but you owe me.”

“You know how many times you owe me? That’s not gonna work~”

The leader gave a faint chuckle as his eyes scanned the room before landing on the object of his desires. He quickly weaved his way over to the blond and gentle grasps his wrist.

“Dude-”

“Come dance with me.” Akira swiftly pulled a protesting Ryuji into the center of the dancefloor.

“Wait, wait!” He hissed out just as the raven pulled him in close. “I can’t dance!”

“Just follow my lead.” Deep gray eyes shifted off to the side. “Everyone’s watching.”

“What? You know I ain’t good with havin’ eyes on me.”

“Then focus,” Akira grabbed his hand and held it out. “on me and me alone.” He placed his hand on the upper portion of Ryuji’s back. “Okay?”

The blond mimicked the stance as best as he could. “… Okay.”

Akira flashed him a smile as the music started up, he lead Ryuji through the dance easily. Ryuji’s face flushed red as he stared into the leader’s eyes; the only time they left was to flicker down to their feet.

“You’re doing great.”

“S-Shut up, you’re gonna make me mess up.”

They continued dancing, Ryuji squeaked as Akira dipped him before pulling him flush against his chest again. He laughed as he heard a huff from the flustered blond just as the spotlight from above shone on them.

“Ryuji.” Akira felt the blond freeze up. “Eyes on me.”

He stalled for a bit before getting back into the dance and flashed his dance partner a smile as a reassurance. Akira could hear the music coming to an end and dipped Ryuji, kissing him in front of their audience. The crowd cheered and clapped as he pulled the red-faced blond upright.

“Alright, stop being gay.” Futaba spoke into the piece. “Ann and Makoto got what we came for like five minutes ago.”

Akira dragged Ryuji off the floor and out of the building; making is way over to where the van sat.

“The hell is wrong with you…” Ryuji’s voice was small from the shock.

The leader turned around and kissed him again. “You’re a good dancer. Maybe we should take tango lessons.”

“Hell no!”

**Author's Note:**

> [This song is to blame](https://youtu.be/x5G7Hb-nVlw)


End file.
